coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker
Description A teenage girl awakens from a coma months after the attack that killed the rest of her family. Though she remembers little from that night, the police learn she had a twisted admirer known only as "Romeo". While they look for Romeo, Lilly must deal with a sudden (but not unexpected) loss. In the end, though, it's Romeo who comes to them, with a weapon, determined not to let anyone get between him and his love, "Juliet"... Synopsis In December 2006, the Jacobi family had just moved into their new house in Philadelphia. Adam Jacobi was a stressed, unemployed computer programmer. The whole family depended on the salary of his wife, Emily, who was practically a lone parent to their children, Kim and Stewart. One fine morning their neighbor, Mr. Reed, entering their home as usual to give Kim and Stewart a lift to school, found them all dead on the floor, with the exception of Kim who soon went into coma because of a severe gun wound on her head. The gun with which Adam, Emily and Stewart were murdered was owned by the father and found next to him, so the police suspected him of killing his family. Months later, Kim awakens from the coma and the team, under the pressure of A. D. A. Alexandra Thomas, re-investigates the case. The girl is still traumatized by the events and is looked after by Ed Marteson, a worker of the rehab center. Though doctors say her memory is spotty, the detectives decide to try and get any information out of her. The inquiries also involve Mr. Reed and his son Jeff, Stewart’s friend, and Rick, Kim’s ”nearly” boyfriend at school. From their statements the detectives reconstruct the facts: Adam and Emily Jacobi never stopped quarreling, and their children were pretty much affected by it, especially Kim. The girl felt ignored and misunderstood by her parents - particularly by her father who unjustly accused her of having ”hot” chat sessions with her boyfriend, who didn’t even have a computer. She also didn’t have any good friends to talk to. One day she found a letter in her school closet from a secret admirer called ”Romeo”. At the beginning, she was happy that finally someone noticed her and cared about her, but soon she realized Romeo knew more than she thought, on her family and herself. One evening, when the Jacobis returned home, they found secretly-taken pictures of Kim all over their computer screens and their TV: it was Romeo’s work. This disturbed everyone. Adam again scolded his daughter for her chat messages all the while Kim protesting that she had not used the computer. In the end, Emily, his wife, confessed it was she who wrote those messages. She had pretended to be Kim to make her web profile more attractive and gain some friends to chat with. Unfortunately, Romeo didn’t know this and had started following Kim and taking pictures of her without being seen. All this only worsened things between the couple who started off quarreling. It was too much for Kim so she took her father’s gun and decided to take her life. Her mother entered the room just in time to stop her and immediately called Adam. Stewart came running to hug his sister Kim. With eyes full of tears, she told her parents that both sister and brother were tired to see the two people they loved most tear each other apart. She asked them to solve their problems so they could again be a happy family. Adam and Emily understood what Kim told them and they decided to make some popcorn like once upon a time, when they were all happy. Kim volunteered to make it and from the kitchen she saw her parents trying to make up. She was still making popcorn when she turned around and saw Romeo pointing a gun at her father’s head. After that, all she remembers are some gunshots: one hit her head and caused her to go into coma. Just as she is about to remember the stalker’s face and tell Lilly, Ed Marteson, who accompanied her to the police headquarters for a deposition, surprises everyone by taking out a gun and pointing it at the disarmed cops. He is Romeo, the stalker, and all this while he was keeping an eye on Kim to try and win her back. With the exception of Valens and Miller, who are outside the building, Stillman and his team, together with Kim, are taken hostage while all the other cops evacuate the building. In a few minutes the place is surrounded by policemen, helicopters and SWAT agents who fire at Marteson but only hurt him. Tension rises and Marteson first shoots Stillman and then Lilly before the agents can bring him down. Stillman is shot in the shoulder and his wounds are not serious. He and the rest of the team gather up outside the ER’s operating room, anxiously waiting to know whether Lilly will make it or not. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Owen Beckman as Rick Lambert *Cynthia Ettinger as Emily Jacobi *Joe Reegan as Ed Marteson *Terry Rhoads as Martin Reed *Cooper Thornton as Adam Jacobi *Ellen Woglom as Kim Jacobi With *Bonnie Root as ADA Alexandra Thomas And *Meredith Baxter as Ellen Rush Co-Starring *Connor Merkovich as Stewart Jacobi #1 *Keenan Merkovich as Stewart Jacobi #2 *Roberto Sanchez as Commander *Billy Unger as Jeff Reed Notes *When it was initially assumed that Adam Jacobi killed his family, Scotty refers to the crime as "a John List kind of thing." John List murdered his mother, wife, and three children in 1971. He went on the run for eighteen years before finally being caught in 1989. *This episode is loosely based on the 1978 murders of Alice Huling and three of her children by Joe Ture. Music *Coldplay "Speed of Sound" *Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars" *Aqualung "Brighter Than Sunshine" *Snow Patrol "Open Your Eyes" *Jet "Shine On" *'Closing Song:' Dashboard Confessional "Stolen" Previews * Stephen Battaglio at TV Guide Online (05/04/2007): "Cold Case Preview: A Hostage Crisis Closes the Season!" Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes